


Turnabout

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: ~Tumblr Requests~ [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: As things heat up Anna loses her patience.





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

> Written by request for Femslash February. Prompt: “Do you like it when I touch you like that?”

“Do you like it when I touch you like that?” Irene dragged her nails across Anna’s thigh with languid ease. The blonde underneath her squirmed her cheeks coated in rose dust. Golden strands splayed in disarray. Anna’s lips were soft on hers, and she became lost in the sensation. Hands ran and grasped for purchase.

Sudden as a shock Irene found her back pressed into the grass as Anna moved on top of her. A smoldering fire overtook her coursing through her veins. Anna’s lips setting alight a new blaze at every press of her lips.

Entirely consumed. Lips moved in time as a hand tangled in a sea of scarlet keeping her close. Pulling her in as the moon did to the tides. Manicured nails worked their way up her leg at a punishing pace. Far too slow. Wars were won and lost, lifetimes passed, at swifter paces; although it was no more breathless. She came up for air as Anna moved pressing kisses across her cheek until she reached the shell of Irene’s ear. Purring, with too much satisfaction,  “Do you like it when I touch you like that?” She nipped at the shell of Irene’s ear as her breath caught between her lips. “You shouldn’t have taken your time.”


End file.
